


Dutch x Arthur log

by vmotp



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmotp/pseuds/vmotp
Summary: Mainly vandermorgan artworks.Tribute to all you wonderful writers!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, vandermorgan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I decided to make an AO3 account since I enjoy reading vandermorgan fics so much and I get so excited every time the tag gets updated with all these juicy good stuff. I couldn't think of any story to write so I thought maybe I'll just make fan art XD 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from LukasV's fan fic 'Killer on a Leash'. LukasV also makes awesome art! I like the characters Pearson, Swanson and Uncle from chapter 2. I remember I was giggling like crazy when Arthur was "preparing" himself for Dutch's birthday present and he seems so unworried knowing that Pearson might be busy with the cooking and Uncle and Swanson were probably too drunk to notice his arrival. I have a soft spot for those 3 quirky dudes in the game. Oh and the smut that follows-- hooYEESSS! Chapter 4 got me real good too when John and the rest of the gang came back earlier than expected while Dutch and Arthur are in the balcony doing the thing lol whoops XD


	2. II

"You shouldn't let me do this, Arthur."

No, maybe he shouldn't.

But he sure as hell wants to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh that line... 
> 
> Inspired from WeNeedARuse's fic 'This is what you want. What only I can give you'. Part 6 of 'When It's like this' series. WeNeedARuse's writing is amazing, it has this poetic feel in them and it delivers such raw energy and emotions. I absolutely love the 'When It's like this' series I always get these butterflies in my belly whenever I go back and read them again. It first got me introduced to the idea of Dutch and Arthur in a dom-sub relationship and I find that irresistibly delicious now I've been hooked at that thought since XD Part 6 is my favorite. Dutch who seems frustrated and stressed out from everything goes hard and rough on Arthur almost like an animal, orders him to stay quiet, Arthur complies willingly all soft and obedient for him, then cue fingers-in-mouth play (!) -- uughhh my shipper heart lives for spicy good stuff right there.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit whenever I feel stressed out from work my go-to relaxation at the end of the day is to read vandermorgan stories while drinking coffee. May sound corny but it helps lol still I hope everyone is doing ok at these tough times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from Coco0502's story 'My Cowboy Baby'. Dutch proposes to Arthur and the gang congratulates them followed by love and smut-- ohoho yes pls gimme more I feed off from that! I have a thing for established relationships or maybe I'd like to call it 'honeymoon adventure' stories something like that XD gosh this fic is giving me these wonderful fuzzy feelings. I absolutely love Coco0502's idea of those two calling each other names such as "my fiance" or "my husband" not to mention Arthur is baby boo while Dutch is daddy uughh it makes me weak I swear they're just too cute I cannot even *cries* Also special shout out to chapter 4 when John and Arthur went fishing and John is an expert at catching fish with only his bare hands leaving Arthur all dumbfounded about it. That scene is so funny and adorable. Poor Arthur never stood a chance against John's unconventional tactics lol I imagine maybe after their little competition Arthur just decided to stick with the old trusty fish pole next time.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired from Azumarille's 'One-shots for outlaws'. I really enjoy this fic. All those vm stories with gratuitous hot fire is too good and my shipper heart gets spoiled reading them. Chapter 2 definitely struck me the most. The idea of Arthur getting sandwiched by 2 Dutch--the good and the bad Dutch-- is like fever dream omg it's so silly yet so filthy so steamy it's guilty pleasure overall I kinda want more of it specially with Arthur all overstimulated from the sex hnnghh that makes me weak XD anyway I'm just glad that in the end the power of love prevails and Dutch was back to his old self again. That ending was satisfying!


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'Now We Are Free' Gladiator theme while drawing this and I don't think I wanna do that again the feels can be too overwhelming >.<

He'd take care of it when he woke up, he thought.

He just needed to rest for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from chapter 4 'Who Lays All the Best Laid Plans' from 'Beauty and the Devil' series by JennaCupcakes. It chronicles the story of Arthur and Dutch same as in the game but with more depth to their relationship and it shows how hopeless, intimate, and corruptive it can be. This series is an emotional roller coaster ride from start to finish. Chapter 4 is memorable for me. It breaks me heart whenever Arthur tries to reconnect with Dutch but to no avail and that ending where Arthur met his fate.. uughh it gets me everytime I think I need a moment *hides* I come back to read the stories every now and then and I get so mind blown how it still delivers that gut-wrenching feeling I get from reading it the first time. I also love the snippets of poetry and quotes attached to some chapters and it coordinates so well to add more emotion to the events of the story. JennaCupcakes's writing is just wow-- truly incredible!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from Fanfreluche's 'Dresden - Montana - Berlin' series... uugh I simply can't get enough of this AU! Truly one of my favorite vandermorgan guilty pleasures and Fanfreluche's ideas are amazing! I love the 80s-90s setting in the stories. It feels so different yet so refreshing. I'm a fan of retro era and reading this fascinates me very much. Arthur is a painter from Montana and he meets Dutch who is a club owner in Berlin. Together they travel and meet other RDR characters along the way. Oh, and the hot sexy love they make together--asdfghjklgOD I AM WEAK for that!! I also live for the fluff between them specially at that part in chapter 6 where Dutch visits Arthur's apartment and Arthur cooks breakfast and they just lay down in bed after.. def one of my fave vm moments! I'm kinda convinced these two are married in the story and maybe they are on a honeymoon adventure spree hehe XD overall I really enjoy this series very much!


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was feeling very inspired this week to make more content for these babies I'm gonna throw 2 more.. sorry for the spam Fanfreluche but I'm so in love with this series very much OwO

* inspired from part 5 'Stray'... Dutch invites Arthur to a costume ball. Cue sex, drugs and rock n roll!

I find the idea of Arthur in cat ears irresistibly adorable <3

Dutch originally has a tiger-print face paint in the story but I thought maybe him wearing cat ears too would make him look cute? 

gosh I think maybe the tiger-print suits Dutch after all.. XD 

Also one of my fave scenes in the story is when Arthur meets Micah and his friends at the party. Micah then picks up a fight with Arthur only to get flung to the pool after. Hehe that was brilliant! 

* inspired from part 7 'Goldilocks'... Arthur and Dutch go hunting in Montana.

As they settle in their tent for the night, Arthur says he's bored so Dutch tells him a bedtime story-- erotica, that is.

Really find it too funny when Arthur interrupts Dutch many times. Geez he can be such a rascal sometimes. I enjoy this kind of quirk in their dynamic.

The parallels between 'Armin Martin'/ 'Beast'.. I find myself re-reading that particular part several times. I think about them and gush all over it...hhhhh so yummy Xd


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Ao3 keeps eating my artworks after a while for some reason and I keep having to go back to my files, retrieve the art then post it here again :( I don't know how Ao3 system works.. maybe it's just meant for writing I guess. I'm here for the finale tribute but I'm still very passionate about Arthur x Dutch and I do appreciate reading fics about these two. Thank you guys so much for the awesome stories, comments and support and to all you wonderful writers keep on doing what you do! There's always somebody out there who is a fan of your works *wink wink*

*7/2020 UPDATE: Arthur with baby belly as requested, 8 months most likely. I had a lot of fun looking for references and inspirations, specially when I think about that 90's movie 'Junior' starring Danny De Vito and Schwarzenegger.

hehe that was hilarious XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from chapter 8 of 'Pregnant!' by RewindTheExit. I enjoy reading chapters 4 and 6 and chapter 8 is my favorite. Arthur and Dutch go for a bath and boss man does what he can to make his sweet boah feel loved and happy. Cue lovemaking scene while speaking in other tongues-- Welsh and Dutch, respectively-- I'm just HNNHHH unbreak my heart pls!! That concept was sensual and so hot and gosh I really enjoy rereading that. I'm total sucker when those two are alone and them just relishing those soft tender moments makes me happy *cries* Also I can't get enough about Arthur's quirk in chapter 6 where he says that Dutch should speak more 'Dutch' ahhh that was too cute!


End file.
